


Puerile

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [106]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets pranked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puerile

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/16/1999 and the word is [puerile](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/16/puerile).
> 
> puerile  
> Displaying or suggesting a lack of maturity; juvenile; childish.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> A mystery awaits.

# 

Puerile

“Really Tony? That’s puerile even for you.” Kate glared at him seeing what he’d done to her desk. 

“It wasn’t me.” Tony protested.

“Yeah right.” Kate replied sarcastically as she just looked at him clearly not believing him.

Just then Gibbs came in, “We’ve got a case.” He grabbed his badge and gun and headed for the elevator as quickly as he could. Kate and Tony scrambled to follow him.

Kate glared at Tony the whole elevator ride. Gibbs ignored whatever squabble they had going on. The case was more important.

As they arrived at the crime scene, Kate demanded. “Just admit you did it, Tony. We all know you did.”

“I didn’t do it, Kate.” Tony replied in all seriousness.

“What? Really?” Kate asked taken aback by Tony’s unusual seriousness.

Tony rolled his eyes, but made no other comment as they worked the scene. When they were finally on their way back to NCIS HQ, Tony offered. “I’ll help you figure out who did it if you want.”

Tony used his in with the security officers to get the tapes of the bullpen for the times in question. Kate and him then retired to a conference room to quickly look through them before working on the case. The case wasn’t a hot one, so while they’d get scolded by Gibbs it wouldn’t be a big deal. 

Kate stared in shock as the video showed that Tony really didn’t do it. She’d never have expected the one who did. This would require more thought before she could figure out what to do about it, but first they had a case to work.

**Author's Note:**

> [Apposite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7644991) is a direct sequel to this one if you would prefer to go directly there instead of following the dictionary.com order.


End file.
